


Ben meets an intriguing stranger in a club

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Rimming, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben is having a quiet drink when he’s drawn in by an intriguing stranger that just so happens to be Callum highway.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 21





	Ben meets an intriguing stranger in a club

Ben had been working all week and decided to go for a drink alone on Friday night just wanting some time to himself. He was a few beers in when he noticed a very handsome stranger staring at him from across the bar. Now Ben wasn’t short of male attention he attracted it everywhere he went with his mischievous smile and confident persona but this guy seemed different to the others.

He chose not to act on it waiting to see if the guy would come over to him but after another 3 drinks the guy still just kept shooting him the odd gazes before dragging his eyes away. Ben wasn’t into the chase he always knew what he wanted and got it without games so he made his way over to the guy noticing the way he shifted in his seat when realising that Ben was coming over to him.

Ben sat down on a stool next to the guy ordering two beers, “I’m Ben” he said with a polite smile, “Callum” the guy said back with a shaky voice. “So how’d you wanna do this? Your place or mine?” Ben said back cockily with a smirk on his face. Callum blushed red while playing with the bottle between his fingers, “I’m er not gay”. Ben sat back sighing momentarily before he clicked his tongue replying “well you’ve been sat staring at me all night so what’s your problem with me if you’re not gay?” “I erm I’m sorry” Callum said dropping his head. Ben didn’t know what this guy was playing at but he doesn’t like being messed around. 

Ben made way to get to his feet irritated and just wanting to leave now, before he moved Callum grabbed his arm saying in the lowest tone “I’ve never been with a bloke”, Ben cocked his head to look at Callum a wonder in his eyes “are you saying you want to be?” “I’m not sure I just thought you was good looking and couldn’t stop staring but when you came over it was too much”. “Listen if you want to see if you like being with a bloke we can, I’ve got all the time in the world” Ben jokes. 

They get chatting for a while about nonsense and a few beers later Callum suddenly clashes himself into bens lips, Ben is surprised but opens his mouth letting Callum enter, their tongues dancing together for a couple of minutes. When they both pull back for air Callum has a shine in his eyes, “I wanna try being with a bloke” Callum admits shyly. “Are you sure?” Ben questions. “Yeah I’m sure, my place is free if you wanna come back with me”. Ben nods and they both get up to leave.

They’re back at Callum’s place now, Callum leads them to the bedroom but is clearly very anxious and awkward so Ben knows he has to take the lead but also go at a pace Callum’s comfortable with, Ben tells Callum to lie down on the bed placing himself on top of him. He starts to slowly kiss Callum’s mouth edging his tongue in, Callum reciprocates with moans leaving his mouth into bens.

Ben pulls back asking “is this okay?” “Yeah” Callum smiles back, Ben starts to attack Callum’s cheeks with soft kisses, leaving a trail to his ear nibbling at the lobe and moving down to his neck sucking and biting at one spot causing Callum to moan loudly with the pleasure, Ben works the spot for a few minutes feeling Callum get hard underneath him.

He works at taking his own top off over his head exposing his chest, he places both of Callum’s hands on him moving them up and down letting him feel his body. Callum seems to sink into it dragging his hands over bens chest and down round his waist. Ben then motions for Callum to take his own top off, he seems awkward but Ben doesn’t understand why his stomach is nicely toned and he has a slight tan he looks delicious. Ben smiles whispering “gorgeous” receiving a shy head duck from Callum.

He starts to kiss at the top of Callum’s chest getting to his nipples swirling his tongue round them before sucking, he bites hard on one of them causing Callum to let out a gasp, giggling Ben pulls back to check Callum is okay with it. The look on his face tells him he’s more than okay with it.

He brings his chest closer to Callum’s face “do what you like done to you” he whispers, Callum brings his mouth to bens chest and starts to kiss slowly, he takes one of bens nipples in his mouth sucking it while grabbing onto bens hips. Ben grinds into him causing Callum to let out a whimper.

Ben then makes his way down to Callum’s pants unzipping them pulling them down his legs with his boxers. Callum seems to stiffen and Ben worries he’s gone too fast. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks “no no it’s okay” Callum replies quickly. Ben takes that as the go ahead, he traces his fingers up and down his thighs getting Callum to relax. It works and Callum’s relaxing back into the mattress, he then starts to place kisses up his thighs reaching the top before taking Callum’s hard length in his hand.

He starts to wank his cock slowly while staring into his eyes, Callum pulls his head forward and Ben knows he wants to kiss him so he crashes their lips together letting Callum take control of the kiss. He starts to quicken the pace of his hand running up and down Callum’s cock getting a loud groan from Callum in response.

“I’m gonna do something now and at first you might think it’s strange but trust me you’ll like it” Ben assures Callum while pulling away. He positions himself down past Callum’s knees laying on his stomach to Callum’s exposed hole, he presses one finger slightly at the rim and Callum’s breath hitches at the touch. “Trust me” Ben whispers. Receiving a nod from Callum. He then breaths hot breath on the hole before darting his tongue out, he slowly begins to lick up and down getting the hole wet, then swirling his tongue round it humming as he hears the moans coming out of Callum above him. He carries this on for several minutes until he feels his tongue cramping he gets back up on his knees and asks “like that?” With a cheeky grin on his face. Callum very clearly messy and sweaty replies “yes oh god yes”. Ben thinks it’s now time for Callum to cum.

He puts his mouth to the head of Callum’s cock licking the slit before taking it whole into his mouth, he sucks swirling his tongue round while he bobs his head up and down, it doesn’t take long and Callum is cumming straight down his throat with a roar. Ben sucks every drop of cum out of his cock before pulling away, pushing the cum round his mouth onto his tongue, he crawls up Callum’s body pressing his lips to his mouth and licking inside.

He pulls away to a scrunched up look on Callum’s face “not like the taste of your own cum?” Ben laughs “it’s strange, salty” Callum replies in disgust “don’t worry you’ll get used to it” Ben winks back at him.

Ben lays next to him for a few minutes, both in silence. Ben is the one to break it asking “are you okay?” Callum seems to think about his answer before he’s turning his head to look at Ben “yeah I didn’t think it could be that good” Ben gives him a nod and hums. “You’ll work it out you know, your sexuality, everything will be okay” Ben rubs Callum’s arm reassuring him. Callum smiles back with the most sweetest look in his eyes.

Theyre both drifting off in the night silence when Callum panics sitting up “what what about you” Ben knows exactly what he means he chuckles “tonight was about you, we can get to me next time when I fuck your brains out” he gives Callum a wink and they both settle back into the pillows drifting off to sleep.


End file.
